A Real Stink
by ZootyCutie
Summary: Some promises should be broken. Especially ones that you've kept since the second grade.


In this one shot I own Chama, Boris, Ombre, and Soir. Everyone else belongs to Tim Burton and Disney. This was based on a dream that I had a little while ago. Some of the unnamed characters I ended up giving names. This was made for fun, and not for profit. Please enjoy this randomness!

* * *

"…I can't believe this happened. I never thought it would."

Chama stared at her house, the horrible smelling green fumes seeping out of the windows and door. She held only what she'd need: Boris's cage (with the tarantula in it), a suitcase that was only filled with one pair of pajamas and an outfit for the next day, and an old piece of crumpled up paper.

"Don't worry, Chama." Alberto, the eldest of the five ghost siblings said. "We'll get your house fumigated by tomorrow."

"Are you sure this isn't a problem?" Chama asked. "I mean, the smell should be one thing."

"He said don't worry!" Sophia, the second youngest yelled from the window, a slight sharpness in her voice. "We ghosts are used to vapor-related things. We'll just use our ethers to clear the stink out."

"Once again, thank you!" Chama said. "I'd hug you five if my hands wouldn't slip through your bodies!"

"We get that a lot." Maria, the youngest ghost said, giggling. "Now go on and go to the place where you need to go to.

* * *

"Let's see. Who's first on the promise list?"

Boris squeaked out a question to his owner. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh, the promise list?" Chama asked, as Boris nodded. "Well, in second grade, some of us got together and made a promise that if ever something would happen that we'd need to leave our house, that we could stay with them for the night. We made it by priority. If I can't access the first person on the list, I try the second, and so on, and so forth. We get in big trouble with the others if we end up breaking the promise by not letting the other person stay."

The first person on the list could be found in the old alleyway. Of course, to the untrained eye, it was just an alleyway with a dead end and a rusty old garbage can. But, no one in Halloween Town had that. To them, this garbage can was just a door. Chama simply banged on it, the sound rattling underground. Slowly, there was a response rattle, meaning it was okay to open up the garbage can and climb down the hidden ladder to the first creature on the promise list: the Harlequin Demon.

* * *

"Man! I wish I could have brought my DS over! Too bad it's stuck in the stink."

"Just be lucky you got out before you got trapped and fainted from it!"

"Harley, I'm a zombie. I would have just rolled my head out of the house."

Luckily for Chama, Harlequin remembered the promise list, and was completely fine with it. Right now, it was zombie vs. demon in a very competitive match of Wii Tennis. Everything was going pretty smoothly…until an unauthorized person threw something in the garbage can. It landed like a motion sensor bomb, and then it seeped out a green and sickly smelling gas: the same kind that filled Chama's house.

"Oh, man!" Harlequin suddenly said, covering the area where his nose should be. "What IS that?!"

"Just grab your emergency stuff and get out of here!" Chama said, grabbing her suitcase, the paper, and Boris's cage. "This is what happened to my house!"

* * *

Now with Harlequin's underground house filled with the gas, it was up to the two of them to go to the next place: the haunted house. While there were two more creatures living in the house than the pact originally had, there would still be enough room, as the four that lived their didn't need a bed. No, they'd rather sleep under the bed, under the stairs, or stuck to the walls.

* * *

"…So I said to him, 'I'll see you in the underworld first'!"

"You always manage--"

"--To tell the greatest stories, Hex!"

"That's funny; you two said that you thought my stories were boring yesterday."

"…Now it's my turn! So I found this fly trapped in the crawl space under the stairs--"

"HEARD IT."

Harlequin and Chama were easily able to gain access to the haunted house. Hex and Westly were more than happy to abide by the pact. While it took a little catching up for Ombre and Soir, the six creatures were having a fun time telling stories of the past. Everything was going great, until something shattered the window, and unleashed the stink again…

"Oh, man!" Hex said, coughing from the stench.

"What is that?!" Westly asked, waving the air around him, his snake-fingers and spider-hair making squeaks of discomfort.

"What is--" Ombre started.

"--the meaning of this?" Soir finished.

"No time to explain!" Harlequin said, grabbing his duffel bag. "Just grab the emergency stuff and get the heck out of here!"

* * *

This went on house after house. Every time the group tried to get to the next person on their promise list, they were welcomed in. After about a half hour of enjoying themselves, a stink bomb would be thrown into the host's house, and exploding, filling the entire house with the toxic stink, forcing the group to get bigger, and they'd have to travel to the next house. First it was Clown's house. Then the street band's bandstand. Then Anastasia's air space in the fountain. Then the Hyde's house. Then Behemoth's farm. Then Oakley and his Hanging Men's grove. Finally, the Mayor's house. No matter where they went, the stink bombs followed. Finally, as the pumpkin sun was setting for the day, there was only one place left for them to go.

* * *

"What a day it's been, Zero!" Jack said, plopping down into his electric chair, book in hand. "I'm just glad it's almost over. It's hard being the Pumpkin King sometimes. But, I'm happy that I won't have to see eye or face of any other citizen until tomorr--"

"AAAAGH!"

Jack's sentence was suddenly interrupted by the scream of his doorbell. Sighing, he put down his book and walked downstairs. If he wasn't already dead, he would have had a heart attack right then and their. Standing on his front porch was everyone that was on his old promise list, plus two new ones.

"What the--?" Jack could only muster out, before Chama cut in, shoving the paper in his face.

"The promise list, Jack. Please abide by it. Don't forget that consequence we made up when we made it. We still remember it."

"And we WILL use it." Harlequin added.

"…Fine…" Jack sighed, getting out of the doorway. "…come in…"

* * *

"Anastasia! You've been in there for a half hour! Give someone else a turn!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that I need to moisturize my entire body if I don't sleep in the fountain!"

A line had formed in front of Jack's bathroom, due to everyone having to use it before bed. Somehow, Jack managed to end up as the last one in the line. OF HIS OWN BATHROOM. Sighing, Jack made a mental note to himself that he'd announce in the morning.

* * *

"Mr. Hyde, if you don't get your little brother to get out of my nightcap, I'm going to force a Halloween's worth of community service on you!"

"It's not my fault that my own can only fit one of my brothers inside!"

"Hex, you actually wear a grind guard? That's the weirdest thing I've ever seen!"

"Shut up before I bite you, Clown. Even with this on, it'll still hurt!"

"…Will you stop staring at our pajamas?"

"I can't help it! Why would you even buy ones that have the same design of your suits?"

"SHUT UP!!!!"

All of the chattering and bickering in the room was finally hushed by Jack, who glared at everyone. While the yell quieted them, there were still a few murmurs around. After all, it was hard to be scary in your pajamas.

"Now then." Jack said, calming down, yet keeping an angry look on his face. "I want this to end as much as you do. SCARY. NIGHT."

With that, Jack turned the lights out, leaving the only light in the room Zero's glowing nose. It was going to be a long sleep…

* * *

The night hadn't gone well for the creatures there. Many were woken by Oakley's hanging men's snoring. Harlequin had to deal with the fact that the Mayor kicked in his sleep the hard way by having his sleeping bag right next to his. Jack realized that the grind guard might help Hex's teeth from grinding down flat, but it forced her to breathe through her mouth, which didn't make the most pleasant of sounds. Finally, Clown woke up with Chama's feet in his face. Who knew that she could toss in her sleep that much? By the next morning, they were all complaining at the breakfast table, as Jack stood up to make an announcement.

"Everyone, I have something that I want to tell all of you." Jack said. "I was just thinking, that maybe it would be best for all of us if we make the promise list null and void as soon as we all leave for the day. All in favor?"

"Aye."

This came from everyone in the table. Sure, one or two people for a sleepover was fun, but when you've got most of your friends in one house, it'll only lead to trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lock, Shock, and Barrel had slept in for most of the day. While normally they get up early for pranking, yesterday was too tiring for them. What did they do all day yesterday, you might ask? Making and "delivering" ten of the foulest stink bombs ever.

THE END


End file.
